


Sweet Sadness

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic that's been lingering in my head for quite some time now<br/>Based on the battle between Hat Corp and Panda Labs<br/>Song listened to whilst writing: Sia - Elastic Heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sadness

"You promised me you wouldn't die!" Dj cried out in pain as he held his two dearest friends close to him, staring down at their bodies with disbelief, feeling them go limp as the two drifted out of the living world, eyes of Smiffy falling back into his head, green skin becoming pale. His body became cold, Dj hugging it closer with one arm, ducking when a rocket flew overhead, the impact of the explosion spraying the three with dirt as it buried into the earth, smoke floating away to reveal the damage done to their once beloved base. Dj sobbed, allowing Smiffy's body to lay peacefully on the hill side to turn to Trottimus, the walrus attempting to gain as many breaths as he could, resting on the other side of the black haired man, flipper pressed to his wound. The mammal managed to smile, his lab coat stained with blood and dirt. Dj crawled over to him, taking his friend's free flipper, crying into it as he watched him through tear filled eyes. "P-Please Trott..don't leave me..I can't fight them." He rambled, gritting his teeth hard to prevent any choking tears from becoming free. The man fell over the walrus as Trott used his last effort to nod, the shine in his black eyes dying out, eye lids dropping with force as the doctor tried to keep them open, breaths shortened before stopping completely.

Dj sat in silence as more and more missiles flew over his head, digging his hands into the dirt below, friends resting either side of him. In the distance, he heard the voices of Nano and Lalna, both voices biting at his spine as a chill crawled up it. Deep down, Dj knew that they couldn't see him like this, weak. He wasn't weak. He was strong. From where he was, he rose to his feet, a wave of anger hitting him in the heart. Something snapped within him and he felt his appearance change. His jaw clicked, beginning to ache as canine teeth grew, destroying his bottom set of teeth till they fitted into place. Glancing down to his right arm, Dj watched with anticipation, forearm tensing up as blood began to seep from his finger's joints, curling into place, finger nails extending, sharpening like blades at the tips. The man heard the two get closer and began to run, run from his friend's corpses, his form altering, a snarl of pain leaving his throat as he fell to his knees around the front of the Hat Corp base which barely stood now, the Hat Corp sign dangling above him.

"Where are you boys?" Nano's voice cooed through the air as her jet pack spluttered out rainbow trails, bouncing her blade in her fluxed hand, as if it meant nothing. A low growl left her infected lips, pale purple eye and brown eye darting around to spot the trio that were the duo's enemies. "Scared? After all this time of preparation and you won't even face us? Pathetic, the three of you." She hissed in a low tone, her expression transforming from confusion to vexation as her pupils hunted for the three.

Lalna appeared next to her, gripping on tight to his bow, the arrow head glinting in the low light the sun gave as it tucked away to hide from the battle before it. "No sign of them, I've checked the whole area." He muttered, glancing to his colleague who muttered something and shook her head. "All we know is that they can't have gone-." Lalna's words were cut off by a sooty, clawed hand that sliced through him as if he were a piece of paper. Dark, crimson blood splattered everywhere, soaking Nano who shifted to see what was going on, her actions cut off by the same hand, now drenched in blood, pushing down on her chest and straight into the ruined land below, her armour breaking most of her fall.

Dj stood over her, teeth bared at her, low snarls escaping the back of his throat as he kept her Nano in an easy grip with his hand, claws threatening to dig into her skin at any moment. Nano stared up at the wolf man, shifting her eyes over to Lalna who was lying only meters away, a puddle of red fluids trickling from his body, creating a stream that flowed down the hill. "You asshole." Nano flicked her vision to Dj, bringing up her sword and without hesitation, forcing it into the side of the black wolf, listening to his cries as he moved off of her to shake the pain. With this done, the woman got to her feet, rushing over to Lalna, shaking him as angry tears streamed down her cheeks. "LALNA!" Nano screeched at the top of her lungs, her voice ricocheting throughout the land, wildlife scampering away in fear. In an instance, Nano's head snapped towards the wolf but raised an eyebrow when she saw that he was no longer there. Getting up, Nano pulled out her rocket launcher, hoisting it onto her shoulder, checking every nook and cranny of the area for the wolf, teeth grinding along one another. "You stupid mutt where are you?!" Nano growled out, hearing a furious snarl from behind her. She turned and everything seemed to slow down. Dj forced his body at her, front legs outstretched, claws ready to curl around her neck and rip her apart. At that same time, Nano dodged and picked up Lalna's bow and arrow, firing at Dj, arrows pinging from the bow and hitting him though he didn't seem to care.

Diving round for a second attempt, Dj ignored the pain lashing at his body, making a U-Turn, heading straight for the fluxed up woman before him. As he pushed his body up with his back legs, he once again outstretched his legs, claws extending, jaw opening, bearing his sharp teeth, eyes narrowed. Approaching at a rapid speed, Nano threw her blade up and struck him in the jaw. At that exact same time, Dj dug his claws into the side of her neck, forcing them out of her skin, the sting of silver crawling through his body, his pupils shrinking, hitting the floor inches away from where Nano, who too was lying on the floor, blood spilling from her wounds, her hair sticking together as she lay, eyes fixated on the werewolf lying opposite her.

The wolf merely panted, his tongue lolled out of his mouth, a small bead of blood dripping to the ground, whimpers leaving his lips as the agony of his body overwhelmed him. He rolled onto his back, closing his eyes, arm laying out, fingers slowly curling as his wolf body deteriorated, leaving the man in ripped clothing. That's when he got a sudden lease of life, feeling a cold hand intertwine with his. Gently, he moved his head, eyes following from the purple hand up to Nano, who wore a smile as she lay on her side, staring up at Dj. Dj gave her a small smile back before the two shifted closer, hugging, allowing themselves to fall to Death's hand wrapped up in each others warmth.


End file.
